Ilinalta's Deep
Ilinalta's Deep is a fort in . Background Ilinalta's Deep was originally an Imperial outpost, known as Fort Ilinalta, until it fell into the lake due to instability caused by experiments carried out by Malyn Varen. Rumors claim that the area is cursed and many fear to go there. The fort is divided into two sections: Ilinalta's Deep and Ilinalta's Deluge. History After killing one of his students at the College of Winterhold, Malyn Varen came to this area to experiment with Azura's Star, hoping to achieve immortality by trapping himself inside the Daedric artifact. Sublocations Ilinalta's Deep The fort is mostly submerged, and has only one entrance, a trapdoor on the top of the large sunken tower. Upon entering the fort the Dragonborn will be confronted with a crucified skeleton. In the room with a large body of water, there is an underwater passage that leads to a room with a chest and dresser, and the Alteration skill book Breathing Water, floating near the ceiling. In the room with the drop-down bridge, there is an underwater door with a lock to pick. Behind the door are a shelf and a chest. Ilinalta's Deluge This level opens into a large room with a small storage room to the east. The Conjuration skill book The Doors of Oblivion is on a table in the northwest part of this room. The next hallway contains six prison cells, four of which are secured with Adept-level locks. The next necromancer can be challenging to a Dragonborn who is unprepared and/or of a low level; his skeletal minions also seem to be very effective against any followers that may be with the player. The following room is partially underwater, with a raised area the necromancers have been using for sacrifices. Curving stairwells lead up towards the next room, and down into the water. The final room contains Malyn Varen's skeleton and the Broken Azura's Star, along with a ladder that leads outside to the top of the mostly intact tower in the lake. Quests The Black Star Help find and repair Azura's Star. Arniel's Endeavor Uncover an ancient Dwemer secret (radiant). Totems of Hircine Retrieve the Totem of Hircine (radiant). Notable items *''Malyn Varen's Grimoire'' *''A Tragedy in Black'' (Enchanting skill book) – On a table, in the room with the arcane enchanter and alchemy lab. *''Breathing Water'' (Alteration skill book) – In an underwater section, in the far north of the dungeon. *''The Doors of Oblivion'' (Conjuration skill book) *''Vernaccus and Bourlor'' (Archery skill book) Enemies *Skeleton *Novice Necromancer *Necromage *Arch Necromancer *Ascendant Necromancer *Master Necromancer Facilities *Alchemy lab *Arcane enchanter Gallery Ilinalta's Deluge Malyn 1.png Ilinalta's Deluge Malyn 2.png Crucified Fisherman.png|Crucified fisherman Trivia *If the Dragonborn goes to Ilinalta's Deep before receiving "The Black Star" quest, the passage to Ilinalta's Deluge will be blocked by a boulder; using console commands to bypass the boulder reveals no doorway to access Ilinata's Deluge. *According to Malyn Varen's Grimoire, enchantments are put in place to keep out the water. However, seeing as there is much water seeping into the submerged fort, the enchantments appear to be weakening. *If the Dragonborn is sneaking and undetected, they can catch a conversation between two necromancers on how they are going to get another soul to keep Malyn within the Star: Necromancer 1 "More souls are needed for the Star. The last one died before he could be harvested." Necromancer 2 "We can't take another villager from the surface so soon. I told you to prepare everything properly." Necromancer 1 "We can just sacrifice another disciple. Apprentice Haerlan will be no great waste." Necromancer 2 "Yes. He'll do." Bugs * In the first room with a necromancer and skeleton, the shallow pool to the left of the entrance, in front of the two shelves. The Dragonborn may get stuck in this if in sneak and cannot jump out, but if they face down they will fall through into blue space and be transported back to the entrance. * The last necromancer in Ilinalta's Deluge is surrounded by skeletons and will reanimate them when in combat. If he is killed with a sneak attack he may still cast a spell to reanimate two skeletons as he dies. *The boulder block entry to Ilinalta's Deluge may still be in play during the Black Star quest. May be fixed by exiting Ilinalta's Deep and re-entering. **This can be caused by clearing the dungeon before receiving the Black Star quest. *The bar blocking one of the doors sometimes might not open. The door can still open regardless and it is possible to jump over the bar. Appearances * de:Ilinaltas Tiefe es:Fosa de Ilinalta ru:Глубины Илиналты Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations